Riding the Rails
Riding the Rails is the sixth Basket Sponge short. It was written by Doctor Bugs. Plot Mr. Krabs learns life as a hobo from Special Steve. Characters *Mr. Krabs *Special Steve *Plankton *Pearl *Patrick Star *Tweety Bird (cameo) *Sylvester (cameo) *Huckleberry Hound (cameo) *Rough Fish *Pirates Transcript Krabs comes home late one night after work Krabs: Ah, another successful day of cheating folks out of their money. (unlocks his front door) steps inside, noticing that his house is gone, only with the front door still there Krabs: Me house! What happened! (starts crying) Plankton: (jumps on the scene) I destroyed it in search of the Krabby Patty formula. Krabs: (sobbing) All of me possessions! All of me money! Ruined!!!! Pearl: (stumbles out of a pile of debris) I'm still alive, Daddy. Don't worry. Krabs: WHO CARES ABOUT YOU, PEARL! MY HOUSE WAS DESTROYED!!! Pearl: It's MY house too, ya know. Krabs: Oh! That reminds me! I still have one lest possession I can sell! Pearl: Wait....don't tell me your gonna sell ME. cuts to Pearl tied up on a pirate ship Pirate: Argh! This young lady slave costed $500! Pirate Captain: Argh! She was way too expensive! First Mate: Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! cuts back to Mr. Krabs holding a bag of money Krabs: I sold me last possession, me daughter Pearl. But $500 still isn't enough to get a new house! (starts sobbing) Plankton: Calm down, Krabs, we'll figure something else. You can stay with me in the Chum Bucket. Krabs: Noever I'll live in the Krusty Krab! Plankton: Kinda destroyed that too.... Krabs: Can't you see this is all YOUR fault! Now where do I go? Plankton: Well, you could become a hobo. Krabs: Why would I wanna become a hobo? Plankton: Hobos are awesome! In fact, I know a guy who can help you. Krabs: Who???? Plankton: Special Steve, come here! Special Steve: (hops out of a trash can) Ahoy! Krabs: A human in Bikini Bottom? Plankton: Yep, he's one of the few. Special Steve: I can teach you EVERYTHING about life as a hobo! Krabs: Why do they call you special steve? Special Steve: (barfs out a unicorn) A mango!!! Mah favorite vegetable!!! (shoves the unicorn up his nostril) Krabs: Whoa.....you are....... Special Steve: Special? Krabs: Very. Special Steve: Well, let's goooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! cuts to Steve and Krabs in a dark alley Special Steve: In the hood, you need to establish dominance by proving you're top dog! Krabs: I'm watching. Special Steve: (walks up to a giant rough-looking fish) Hey, you! You think you're so tough! Rough Fish: (grunt) Special Steve: Well you're not! You're going DOWN! Rough Fish: (pounds Steve's face into the ground) Krabs: You seem to be losing, Steve. Special Steve: I tawt I taw a puddy tat! Tweety Bird: Hey! That's MY line! (beats up Steve and the Rough Fish) Rough Fish: RUN! SAVAGE TWEETY BIRD ON THE LOOSE!!!!! Sylvester: (in a garbage can) That's what I've been tellin' people for years! Tweety Bird: Tee-hee. I'm evil. cuts to Steve and Krabs in front of a line of trash cans Special Steve: Now I'm going to teach you how to eat good in the hood! Krabs: Looks....delicious. Special Steve: (reaches into a garbage can) Let's see what we got here.....oh! A delicious sock! And......a hunk of moldy meatloaf! Score! Krabs: (gagging) Don't you have anything better? Special Steve: It's your lucky day, Krabs my friend, cuz I have a.......hound dog! (pulls out Yogi Bear) Huckleberry Hound: (looks at the audience) It's not nearly as funny when you're the third crossover character in one cartoon. Special Steve: (chucks Huckleberry behind his shoulder) We still have one more thing to learn! Krabs: And what's that? Special Steve: Ridin' the rails! Krabs: (gulp) cuts to Krabs and Steve standing beside a railroad track Speial Steve: All we have to do is wait for the train to pass, and we hop inside of it! Krabs: What's the point of this? Special Steve: Cuz that's what hobos do! Krabs: I don't like being a hobo. Special Steve: It's a way of life, Krabs. You'll warm up to it eventually. Shhh, the train's coming! train is coming at an alarmingly fast rate Krabs: Why's he going so fast? train turns OFF the track, and charges directly at Steve and Krabs Special Steve: (running) I've never had a train do this before!!!!! Krabs: (running) The driver wants to kill us! This is all your fault, Steve! Special Steve: I'm sorry, Krabs. There's just one more thing you need to learn about being a hobo. Krabs: Whaaaatttt???? Special Steve: It's....it's.... Krabs: SPIT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!! Special Steve: It's... (the train runs over both of them) driver is revealed to be Patrick Patrick: Tee-hee! I like trains! Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:PG Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost